


“他在床上像猫咪一样。”

by LAFITE



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAFITE/pseuds/LAFITE
Summary: Summary：Loki无意间听闻了阿萨女神们之间关于她的兄长，阿斯加德王储，雷霆之神床事的窃窃私语，关于那个像猫咪一样的形容无时不刻撩拨着她的心弦。她迫不及待地想要看到她那个不可一世，光辉万丈的兄长乖巧得如同猫咪一样跪在她床上取悦她。





	“他在床上像猫咪一样。”

 

 

 

Thor记不太清楚到底发生了什么。他闷哼一声皱起眉头，感到如同被妙尔尼尔砸过脑袋一般头痛。就在Thor试图撑起身找口水来缓解他宿醉后干涩如同火烤一样的喉咙时，却发觉自己双手正以一种极为不适的方式被人束缚于身后，带着一种熟悉的来自于魔法的限制让他无法挣脱。

 

“你终于醒了，哥哥。”一个不紧不慢的声音自不远处响起，带着几分不着痕迹的恶意，宛若斑斓的毒蛇嘶声。

 

Thor毫不意外这是他那个无法无天的妹妹的杰作，他抬眼望去看着她将自己包裹在一张雪白的貂皮长袍，慵懒而随意的半躺于长椅之中，厚重兽皮也无法掩饰那若隐若现的曼妙曲线。

雷霆之神压抑住了吞咽的欲望，却难以将自己的视线从他血脉相连的妹妹身上挪移。他直觉感到Loki与平日的不同，却又无法言说究竟是什么不同使他如此无法移开视线。

 

“……你在做什么，Loki。快将我放开。”Thor沉声道。

 

火堆于壁炉之中噼啪作响，火焰晃动将昏黄光影撒在Loki苍白脸颊上投下暧昧阴影。是了，整个阿斯加德中只有Loki的宫殿永远温暖如同地窖，因为她似乎比起常人更为惧怕长夜的寒冷。而此刻她艳丽却又浅薄的嘴唇挑起一个似笑非笑的笑容，荧绿色眼眸却又柔软湿润荡漾着一如既往令他心软的无辜天真。

 

“我想同你商量一件事情，哥哥。”Loki撑起身，黑色长发状似无意般全数洒落宛若细蛇贴于脸侧。她赤裸着脚踩上柔软地毯，柔软长袍缓缓拖过地面。“我想要你。”

 

Thor的视线无意识的落在他妹妹那只雪白娇小的脚掌上，在听到他话语的一瞬间以为自己仍然处于醉酒之中。“你说什么？”

 

“你有那么多床伴，为什么不能有我？”Loki轻轻歪过头，神情远比她的容貌更为年幼，如同毫未涉世的少女般天真却要求着罪恶与玷污，双眼里甚至盛上了几分受伤。但Thor知道事实远非如此，他那如同女巫般妖冶美丽的妹妹拥有的情人可一点不比他少。他知道她将他们的感情玩弄于股掌之中，游刃有余。但Thor从未想到她会肆意妄为到向兄长求欢的程度。“你是我妹妹。”

 

“是了，我当然是你妹妹。可是那与我们享受欢愉有什么关系呢？”她轻笑一声，雪白的脚掌向前挪动几寸使那兽皮长袍滑落几分，裸露出她纤细光洁的小腿，如同进行一个恶意的玩笑般脚趾抵上Thor大腿内侧，若有若无的轻蹭滑落。

 

雷霆之神的思绪从未如此混乱，感到自己好似在做一场荒淫无道的长梦，浑身燥热如同将要燃烧一般。Thor浑浑噩噩的摇了摇头仿佛在做最后的抵抗。

 

“Come on , brother. Play with me.” Loki拉长音调好似要求一件最寻常不过的玩具般娇嗔，却又在下一刻压低了嗓音，轻声细语宛若妖精轻语，蛊惑她光明正直的兄长迈入情欲粘稠的黑潭。她轻叹一声，似乎苦恼Thor的固执一般，引得Thor抬眼望去。只见那恶与火之神眉眼泛着艳丽，动作优雅而缓慢的拉开自一开始就仅仅包裹在身上的白色兽皮，将那一具白得几乎刺目，一丝不挂的，宛如集合世上所有邪恶与美丽的酮体，不知廉耻的展现在Thor面前。“屈服于我，Thor。我会给你想要的。”

 

雷霆之神只觉脑海里一道惊雷闪过，他神情恍惚地，如同她所有的情人那般，跪在了她洁白神圣的躯体面前，无言的献上了忠诚与臣服。

 

 

 

“那么现在取悦我吧，哥哥。”Loki慵懒语调带上几分心满意足，她就那样上前一步让Thor正好能够直视她小腹下那光洁神秘的私处。让Thor惊叹的是Loki的身体如此干净竟然没有一丝毛发，他被束缚着双手，只好将身体前倾了半分鼻尖抵上她光滑髋骨，缓缓滑入他幼妹的双腿之间，张开双唇便含住了她小巧的嫩芽。

 

Thor能够感受到Loki一瞬间的低叹，她也是如此的兴奋和期待，不自觉的夹紧了双腿隐秘的摩擦扭动，他甚至已经品尝到她蜜穴中流露出带着些腥甜的汁液。“就是那样，哥哥，不要停下来。”Loki将手掌附上Thor后脑鼓励意味的抵近几分，竟就着这个姿势将兽皮长袍自肩头褪下铺于地面，让Thor的唇舌仍旧黏于她私处却缓缓放低了身姿，后躺上了那张铺开的柔软的兽皮。

 

在Thor眼中他疼爱了进千年的妹妹就这样，宛如一只绽放的花朵般在他面前以一种邀请诱惑的姿态打开双腿求欢。此刻他不再是她的兄长，不过是一位屈服于欲望的男人。Thor低吼一声，身后束缚着双手的手铐使他更加难以忍受。“解开你的魔法，Loki。”他粗声粗气的要求道。

 

“Oh. No no. 我可不是这么打算的。”Loki以一种似笑非笑的神色看着她那欲火焚身的兄长，小巧脚掌踩上他束缚在裤料中高高勃起的性器，感受着他惊人硕大的分量。“你就得保持这个样子。而且还有这个。”Thor感到他耳根和尾椎处忽然泛起瘙痒，一种奇怪的感觉挥之不去。

Loki满足的看着Thor的耳朵在魔法的作用下逐渐变幻成了猫科动物那样毛茸茸的圆形耳朵，甚至是身后都凭空长出了一条尾巴，正不知所措的在空气中挥舞这。她轻笑一声，手指宛若无疑般轻轻抚上了他耳根。

 

“——！？”Thor如同被电流贯穿一般僵直了身体，竟然毫无防备的呻吟出声，他无意识的，如同猫一般喉咙里发出柔软咕哝声，并以一种乖巧姿态蹭向她掌心。

“You looks cute, brother.”Loki轻笑着，手指宛如抚摸宠物一般沿着Thor那线条分明，健壮的背肌滑下，落在尾巴根部若有若无的撩拨打转。而在Thor能够反应过来发生了什么之前他已然完全臣服于她的抚摸，狼狈的趴在她双腿之间如同发情的公猫那般呻吟叫嚣，用身躯去蹭那位主人的大腿好似祈求着更多爱抚一般。

“这是…停下这个，Loki。”Thor低吟着，语调不稳的向她说道。“No，I am your master now.”Loki毫不在意她兄长的狼狈，甚至以此为乐。她手中变换出黑色长鞭，指使冰冷坚硬的皮革游走与Thor那如雕刻出来的一般完美的天神躯体，玩弄着他的乳头和阴茎。饶有兴致的看着雷霆之神的蜜色肌肤因为蒸腾的情欲而泛起粉红渗着薄汗，双眼却仍旧透露着猛兽野性的光芒。

谎言之神的视线贪婪的在他兄长身上滑动，饥渴得如同要将他吞吃入腹般近乎可怖。她不自觉的扭了扭臀部，感到她双腿之间的密液甚至早已浸湿了兽皮上的毛发。

 

Loki终于决定放过她那被玩弄的兄长，伸手将他压倒在地面，灵巧手指轻而易举的扒下Thor的裤子，纤腿一抬便那样直直坐上了他宛如凶器的阴茎。她与她的兄长几乎同时呻吟出声，那样美妙，契合的触感，如同他们自生下的一刻起便应当连接在一起。这样不伦肮脏的愉悦是如此的迷人，以至于连同一直游刃有余的谎言之神也在瞬间失去了理智，似那最为不知廉耻的荡妇一般只知道骑在她兄长的性器上起伏，直至同他共同登上欢愉的顶峰。

 

 

 

Loki趴在Thor汗津津的胸膛之上，有一下没一下的拨弄他还未消失的猫耳朵。

 

“You really like a cat, brother.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-END-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

写肉真的好累，给各位大佬致敬。……………………


End file.
